Compañeros de Habitación
by DamianGreen9836
Summary: Nick y Jeff han sufrido mucho por su orientación. Por ello, a pesar de haber llegado a un lugar seguro, deciden volver a esconderse. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que sus compañero de habitación sería también un compañero en el armario.
1. Un Rubio

**Un Rubio**

Era muy temprano, y Jeff ya llevaba cerca de dos horas levantado. En unas cuantas horas más estaría en la escuela de sus sueños. La Academia Dalton de Educación Preparatoria, en Westerville, Ohio era una escuela privada con internado sólo para chicos, donde había una política de tolerancia cero hacia el acoso. Jeff sufría de acoso en la escuela por su orientación sexual.

Y es que este espigado muchacho de lacio cabello rubio platinado y profundos ojos color miel era gay. Le gustaban los chicos, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía…? de eso no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez haría unos cuatro años, pero en realidad, él creía que lo sabía desde hacía muchísimo más tiempo.

Sin embargo, el problema no era cuánto tenía de saberlo él, sino cuánto hacía que los demás lo sabían. Se lo había confiado a su padre una tarde de invierno tres años atrás, y él lo había convencido de decírselo a su madre. Afortunadamente, ambos asumieron la situación con cierta naturalidad, aunque con mucha sorpresa, y prometieron apoyarlo.

Alrededor de dos meses después comenzó a decírselo a sus amigos más cercanos y a sus compañeros de clase, que en su mayoría lo tomaron muy bien. Pero poco después, cuando el rumor de que Jeff Sterling era gay comenzó a regarse por la escuela, él comenzó a sufrir la peor etapa de su vida. Muchos chicos comenzaron a molestarlo, lo cual era bastante sencillo debido a la retraída personalidad de Jeff, quien no tardó demasiado en verse abandonado por quienes creía sus amigos, los cuales, aterrados por ser tratados igual que él se unieron a las burlas y maltratos de Jeff.

Así, sin amigos y sintiéndose espantosamente solo por ser el único chico gay de su escuela, terminó la Secundaria, y comenzó la Preparatoria, siendo maltratado por sus compañeros de clase y siendo rechazado en todos lados. Lo peor finalmente llegó hacia el final de su primer año en Preparatoria. Un muchacho monstruosamente alto y corpulento, junto con gran parte del equipo de fútbol de la escuela le dió una terrible golpiza que lo mandó al hospital por quince días. Los padres de Jeff se quejaron en la escuela, pero el director no les hizo caso.

De modo que decidieron enviar a Jeff aquella escuela que tan buena fama tenía en la defensa a los estudiantes homosexuales. Lo único que disgustaba a los padres de Jeff era el hecho de que tendrían que enviarlo al internado de la escuela, pues vivían muy lejos de Westerville. Pero valdría la pena.

―¿Ya despierto, hijo? ― sorprendió a Jeff una voz grave, proveniente de la puerta.

―Desde hace horas, papá ―respondió Jeff con una voz grave que el chico tardó en reconocer como suya. La voz apenas le había cambiado a sus dieciséis años. ―Estoy muy nervioso― añadió con una tímida sonrisa.

―No te preocupes, Jeff. Todo ira bien, ya verás ―lo tranquilizó su padre.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jeff sentía que las cosas irían muy bien.


	2. Un Moreno

**Un Moreno**

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, un chico llamado Nick daba vueltas por su habitación muy nervioso y miraba al reloj constantemente. Estaba a punto de finalmente librarse de sus homófobos padres, los cuales de hecho esperaban que cuando Nick regresara hubiera "vuelto a la normalidad".

Su historia era completamente diferente a la de Jeff. En su caso, sabiendo la postura de sus padres al respecto de la homosexualidad, decidió no compartirlo con ellos. En vez de ello recurrió a sus amigos, quienes lo apoyaron ampliamente.

Después, una vez que su homosexualidad se fue volviendo pública, comenzaron a haber abusos por parte de sus compañeros, aunque afortunadamente sus amigos permanecieron a su lado. Puesto que él era uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de la escuela y pertenecía al equipo logró salvarse en gran medida del acoso durante la secundaria.

Pero en su primer año de preparatoria todo cambió. Puesto que se había decidido a mejorar sus notas, abandonó la práctica del fútbol y comenzó a pasar largos ratos estudiando. Esto no tardó en hacerlo blanco de burlas y, luego de que comenzó a saberse su orientación sexual, de franco acoso.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando su madre encontró en su habitación unas revistas llanamente comprometedoras. Contrariada, la madre de Nick comenzó a revisar sus conversaciones de Internet, así como el contenido de su computadora y su celular. A base de estas investigaciones, la señora Duval terminó por deducir que su hijo era homosexual.

Como era de esperarse, sus padres reaccionaron de un modo espantoso, y comenzaron a llevarlo a "médicos" para que le "curaran", a base de terapias de _electroshock_ y de inyecciones.

Éste maltrato paternal, sumado al acoso en la escuela habían hecho de Nick, que solía ser alegre y extrovertido, un muchacho muy taciturno y tristón. Su tío Elliot se había preocupado tanto que comenzó a investigar, y finalmente se enteró por los amigos de Nick de toda la situación.

El tío Elliot habló con Nick y le dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle y que lo mandaría a un internado donde se sentiría muy cómodo. Hablaba, por supuesto, de la Academia Dalton.

Haciendo creer a los padres de Nick que lo metería en una escuela donde reformaban a los homosexuales, logró llevárselo de Baltimore. Y gracias a ello, ahora Nick se sentía mucho más cómodo con su orientación.

El chico prefería no pensar en lo pudiera haber llegado a ocurrir, pero creía que muy probablemente su tío le había salvado la vida. "Después de todo" pensaba Nick "entre mis padres aplicándome choque eléctricos y mis compañeros pegándome un día sí y otro también, seguramente no hubiera llegado a la próxima Navidad"

―¡Nick! ¡Es hora de irnos!― llegó una voz desde la planta baja de la casa. Era su tío

―¡Ya voy, tío Elliot!― gritó Nick, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

"Ésta vez todo saldrá mejor" se dijo Nick, mientras subía su equipaje a la camioneta. "Cielos, tío. Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí"


	3. Academia Dalton

**Academia Dalton**

En una ancha avenida de la zona sur de la ciudad de Westerville en Ohio se hallaban varias docenas de coches estacionados en las cercanías de un edificio grande y suntuoso rodeado por una alta reja de hierro forjado.

Enfrente de la puerta principal, de roble, del edificio se encontraba la puerta de la reja, la cual estaba coronada por un escudo de armas con una enorme y ornamentada letra D. Y por esta puerta estaba entrando una gran cantidad de chicos, todos de entre quince y diecinueve años, que entraban en el edificio cargados de maletas y cajas.

Es el día de la recepción en la Academia Dalton.

De un automóvil color arenoso salió un chico alto y delgado, de lacio cabello rubio platinado. El muchacho sacó sus maletas de la parte trasera de el coche y de despidió de sus padres con un abrazo y un beso. Hecho esto, ellos se alejaron por la avenida y su hijo se dirijo a la escuela.

Abrumado, el chico entró por la puerta de la reja y se dirijo a la entrada de edificio, una imponente puerta de dos hojas, de madera de roble. Las puertas estaban abiertas y en el vestíbulo había unas cuantas personas frente a mesas, las cuales atendían a los chicos y les indicaban sus habitaciones.

El muchacho se acercó a una de las mesas, donde un joven obeso embutido en un blazer azul galoneado de rojo y con el emblema de la escuela le preguntó su nombre

―Jeff Sterling ―respondió el chico.

―Completo, por favor ―repuso el regordete muchacho con una sonrisa.

―Jeffrey Michael Sterling ―repuso el rubio.

―Sterling… ―repitió el chico en voz baja, mientras tecleaba en una computadora ―habitación ciento doce… ―el chico se retiró unos segundos y volvió llevando un llaverito con dos llaves, que le dio a Jeff ―Las llaves… las habitaciones son dobles, dale una a tu compañero ¡bienvenido a Dalton!

Jeff llegó a la habitación ciento doce. En la puerta había un pequeño letrero de papel membretado con el escudo de la escuela que decía:

**Habitación 112  
**Duval, Nicholas Oliver  
Sterling, Jeffrey Michael

El chico entró en la habitación y dejó en un rincón su equipaje. Decidió no tomar una cama hasta que llegara su compañero, de modo que se sentó en una silla de madera que se hallaba junto a la ventana y se dedicó a mirar hacia la calle. Observó a todos los chicos que se iban aproximando a la escuela en compañía de sus padres.

Una gran camioneta roja se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta de la reja, y de ella salió un muchacho no muy alto y bastante atlético, de cabello castaño obscuro. Por algún motivo desconocido, a Jeff le atrajo mucho.

Desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación. Era amplia y confortable. Estaba pintada de color blanco y beige. La ventana por la cual había estado asomado tenía una cortina azul oscuro con una franja roja en lo alto, y en una esquina llevaba bordado el escudo de la Academia.

Las camas, que estaban tendidas, tenían unas sábanas color azul y una manta doblada a los pies en color rojo. Las fundas de las almohadas tenían franjas oblicuas en rojo y azul naval y el escudo en una esquina. Cada cama tenía a su lado derecho una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un vaso y una jarrita de cristal.

La pared situada al frente de las camas era toda de madera y formaba dos pares de puertas de hoja doble. El chico abrió ambas, y descubrió que eran dos roperos idénticos con cajonera y sección para colgar.

En la pared opuesta a la de la ventana se situaba una puerta, también de madera, que conducía a un baño completo con ducha y retrete. Las paredes del aseo eran de mosaico que imitaba mármol.

Mientras Jeff examinaba el botiquín del baño que estaba puesto sobre el lavabo, escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación con un chirrido. Al salir de cuarto de baño, se encontró con el moreno que había visto desde la ventana.


	4. Compañeros de Habitación

**Compañeros de Habitación**

―Hola ―El chico se acercó a Jeff con una sonrisa en los labios. ―Soy Nick Duval. Y tú debes ser Sterling, ¿no?

―Sí, soy Jeff. Mucho gusto ―replicó Jeff con voz ronca y temblorosa, y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. El joven del cabello oscuro le estrechó la mano, y Jeff sintió que un intenso calor lo invadía. ―Esto… tal vez debamos instalarnos ya, se hace tarde ―agregó el rubio tratando de disimular su rubor.

―Mmmm… creo que tienes razón, comienza a oscurecer y quiero bañarme antes de acostarme.

Nick escogió la cama del lado de la puerta del baño, y Jeff se alegró de quedarse con la más cercana a la ventana, luego ambos colocaron en sus respectivos roperos sus uniformes (el uniforme de Dalton consistía en pantalones rectos color gris parduzco, camisa blanca, corbata a rayas azules y rojas, y blazer azul naval, galoneado de rojo y con el escudo de el colegio. Se les permitía usar chalecos y suéteres de tela de punto en colores rojo y azul, que llevaran el escudo de la academia) y la ropa de calle que llevaban, así como su ropa interior y pijamas.

Cuando el cielo ya se había puesto oscuro y los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían por detrás de una montaña cercana, ambos se dirigieron juntos al comedor, donde cenaron y charlaron animadamente. Descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Por ejemplo, a ambos les encantaba el teatro musical, seguían a los mismos grupos musicales, cantaban… una de las principales diferencias entre ambos era que Jeff era muy estudioso y no le gustaban los deportes, mientras que a Nick le gustaba mucho correr y jugar fútbol, lacrosse, básquetbol, etc... Y no le gustaba estudiar ni leer.

Cuando los chicos regresaron a la habitación pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y ambos querían dormir bien para estar frescos en su primer día, de modo que Jeff se puso un pijama ligero de tela azul claro y se metió en la cama. Nick, por su parte, decidió tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

―¿Te molesta que me desvista aquí? ―preguntó Nick mientras se quitaba la camisa.

―Para nada. No tienes nada que no tenga yo.

"Y mira que es cierto", pensó Jeff mientras Nick se quitaba la ropa interior, "estoy seguro de que mi 'herramienta' es bastante más grande que la suya"

Mientras veía a Nick desnudo, con sus definidos pectorales y abdominales y sus voluminosos testículos, cubiertos de un espeso vello de color oscuro que se extendía hasta el segundo par de abdominales, Jeff tuvo una escandalosa erección que Nick no notó, y que el intelectual intentó ocultar. Nick entró en el baño, con una toalla en el brazo, sin molestarse en ocultar su cuerpo, y Jeff se fijó en que tenía los glúteos muy duros, redondos y definidos. Esto incrementó su erección. El rubio no resistió más y, cuando oyó que Nick comenzaba a cantar en la ducha, metió su mano izquierda a su bóxer y descargó tensiones, sin imaginar que en ese mismo momento, en la ducha, Nick hacía exactamente lo mismo.


	5. Nuevos Amigos

OK, antes que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que estoy en exámenes en la escuela y pues... nada que ahora les traigo dos capítulos seguidos.

Por otro lado, aclaro que el apellido de David es de mi invención, pues no lo mencionan en la serie en ningún momento.

* * *

**Nuevos Amigos**

El primer día de clases fue muy gratificante. Tanto Nick como Jeff guardaban horrendos recuerdos de cómo eran recibidos con burlas y escarnios los primeros días de cada ciclo, así como después de cada período vacacional. Sin embargo, esa vez no fue así. Los chicos de grados superiores saludaban animadamente a los recién llegados, y todo alumno nuevo era recibido por todo el alumnado con cálidas bienvenidas.

Además, parecía que todos se conocían en el campus, y había diálogo entre todos los estudiantes. A diferencia de como ocurría en sus anteriores escuelas, no había un grupo de alumnos desagradables que hacían sufrir a los demás y, aunque los chicos se reunían en grupitos, no parecía haber gran rivalidad entre ellos.

Pero por encima de todo, a ambos los maravilló ver la tolerancia que se les mostraba los alumnos homosexuales. Al salir de su segunda clase del día (Química) se encontraron con una pareja de chicos, dos muchachos delgados y de mediana estatura, uno con el cabello rubio arenoso y el otro, con rostro asiático, de pelo negro y lacio. Ambos iban cogidos de la mano, y a unos pasos del salón de Química de Nick y Jeff, se sentaron juntos en una alargada y ornamentada banca de madera y comenzaron a besarse. Nadie mostró rechazo hacia ellos, ni los miraron con desprecio. Era como si fuera una pareja heterosexual.

Hacia las diez de la mañana, sonó el timbre tres veces seguidas, dando a entender que era la hora del almuerzo, de modo que los dos chicos se dirigieron a el salón comedor. Lo encontraron mucho más lleno que la noche anterior, debido a que, además de los alrededor de cien alumnos internos, en ese momento también estaban los alumnos que sólo iban a clases y volvían a sus casas por la tarde. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana al fondo de la habitación, que estaba vacía. Comenzaron a hablar de música y, con una charola cada uno, llegaron otros tres chicos, uno de ellos de su misma clase, a quien reconocen como Thadeus Harwood.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó Thad. -Les presento a Wesley Mongomery y David Martines.

―Hola, ¿cómo están? ―respondió Nick.

―Oh, muy bien, gracias ―repuso Wes.

―¿Buscan asiento? ―preguntó Jeff, sonriendo tímidamente.

―Así es ―respondió Dave, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―¡Pues siéntense! ―repuso alegremente Nick, extendiendo la mano en dirección a los asientos vacíos de la mesa.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la lustrosa mesa, y comieron en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces, Dave preguntó dirigiéndose a Nick y Jeff:

―¿Y de qué hablaban cuando llegamos, chicos?

Los dos muchachos se miraron a los ojos un fugaz segundo, y luego Jeff respondió:

―Discutíamos sobre el estilo musical de Lady Gaga. Nick piensa que es per-fec-to ―dijo, poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba ―, pero, personalmente, yo creo que es demasiado escandaloso ―agregó sonriendo ―. ¿Qué creen ustedes, chicos?

Comenzó una pequeña discusión, pues Wes concordaba con Jeff en que era muy escandalosa, mientras que Thad, que era fanático de Gaga, defendía la postura de Nick. Luego de un par de minutos, Jeff invitó a Dave a dar su opinión.

―Pues… ―dijo Dave, dubitativo ―personalmente, creo que la posición de Nick y Thad es demasiado fanático, es decir que la defienden a ultranza porque es su ídolo. Por otro lado ―Dave volteó hacia Jeff y Wes ― la música de Gaga es algo escandalosa, sí. Pero es una característica de los artistas actuales en general, así que…

Dave dejó ahí su intervención, y tras un elocuente silencio, Jeff decidió cambiar el tema.

―¿Tienen idea de si hay un coro en ésta escuela?

A Wes, Dave y Thad se les iluminaron los rostros, y Wes contestó sonriendo:

―Vaya si lo hay ―su sonrisa se amplió ―, se llama "_Los Canarios de Dalton_" y…

―Los tres pertenecemos ―completó Thad, también sonriendo ampliamente.

―¿Es en serio? ―preguntó Jeff con expresión extasiada en el rostro ―¿Y cómo es?

―Es genial ―aportó David ―. Y los miembros también. Somos como estrellas en la escuela. El año pasado ganamos las regionales, pero quedamos en decimoquinto lugar en la nacional.

―¿Y cómo podríamos entrar? ―preguntó Nick, sonriendo también, y con la ansiedad pintada en su cara.

―Va a haber audiciones el sábado ―repuso Wes, y su expresión de pronto se volvió solemne ―. Supongo que podrían participar, pero deben saber ―y su rostro volvió a reflejar algo de diversión― que Dave es uno de los jueces. Y es muy duro.

―¡No exageres, Wes! ¡Vas a asustarlos! ―Replicó David entre risas. ―Pero sí, soy uno de los jueces… y no soy un juez fácil.

En ese momento sonó nuevamente la campana dos veces seguidas. Quedaban cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase. Los chicos llevaron sus bandejas al mostrador y enfilaron por los pasillos hasta el aula de Historia. Nick y Jeff se rezagaron a propósito de los otros tres chicos.

―¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad de entrar? ―preguntó Nick a Jeff. El nerviosismo, la emoción y la intriga se dibujaban en su rostro.

―No lo sé ―repuso el rubio, pensando en una canción apropiada para la audición ―, realmente no lo sé.


	6. Audición

**Audición**

La primera semana de clases pasó con una velocidad pasmosa, y cuando Nick y Jeff menos se lo esperaban, ya había llegado el sábado. Ambos recurrieron a canciones que ya habían cantado anteriormente, y hay que admitir que ambos cantaban muy bien. Pero sería difícil competir entre ellos… ¿Qué tal si sólo uno de ellos lograba un puesto? Si ninguno lo lograba sería más fácil, pero ¿qué si sólo uno lo hacía? ¿Podría aquello acabar con su recién surgida amistad? Jeff confiaba en que no, pero eso era principalmente porque tendía a pensar lo mejor de las personas. Nick, por otro lado, sabía que si Jeff lograba entrar y él no, sus celos podrían más y terminaría distanciándose de su nuevo amigo.

Y es que fue sorprendente la rapidez en que el pequeño círculo de amigos se cristalizó. Los compañeros de habitación ya podrían considerarse 'amigos' cuando comenzaron las clases. Y luego los tres Canarios terminaron por integrarlos a su grupo. Ese era otro factor que preocupaba a Nick. Si no lograba entrar y luego debía convivir con tres (o cuatro) Canarios, ¿qué pasaría? Nick no soportaba sentirse aislado.

El miércoles en la mañana habían colocado en el tablero de anuncios un letrero que anunciaba las audiciones, y que decía así:

**Academia Dalton De Educación Preparatoria**

_**Canarios De Dalton**_

SE AVISA QUE

El día sábado siete de septiembre, a partir de las once de la mañana, se llevarán a cabo audiciones para la integración de miembros nuevos al coro _Los Canarios de Dalton_.

Las audiciones se realizarán en el Salón de Reuniones de los de Tercer Grado: al fondo del pasillo Delta, en el ala Oeste del edificio principal de la academia, a tres salones del Estudio Fotográfico.

Se suplica a los postulantes preparar una pieza musical de a lo mucho dos minutos y medio para realizar la audición, así como llevar su pista, en caso de requerirla.

Atentamente

Consejo de los _Canarios de Dalton_

El sábado siete de septiembre, los dos amigos se encaminaron al Salón de Reuniones charlando animadamente. Al doblar en el pasillo Delta, se encontraron con que al fondo del mismo había no menos de veinticinco alumnos, todos vestidos con el uniforme de la academia, y haciendo desesperados ejercicios vocales. Entre ellos, Jeff reconoció al muchacho obeso que lo había recibido una semana atrás.

Poco a poco, los chicos comenzaron a entrar, salía por ellos el chico asiático que Jeff y Nick habían visto besándose con otro chico, y no volvían al pasillo. Al cabo de una hora, más o menos sólo quedaban unos ocho chicos, Jeff y Nick entre ellos. Como temían, a ambos les tocó pasar juntos, en el penúltimo grupo de cuatro, junto con el chico obeso y un muchacho delgado y corto de estatura con un cabello negro muy revuelto y ojos verdes.

El Consejo hizo que los cuatro se sentasen en un amplio sillón rojo que había junto a una ventana. Primero pasó Nick, que cantó _True Colors_ de Cindy Lauper; luego el muchacho obeso, que cantó con su aflautada voz una pieza de _My Fair Lady_. Después pasó el muchacho bajo y ojiverde, que solfeó con cierta torpeza parte de _Keep Holding On _de Avril Lavinge; al final le tocó a Jeff, que cantó _Bein' Green_ de Frank Sinatra.

Todos fueron despedidos con aplausos, y cuando Jeff terminó, el muchacho asiático les agradeció por participar, y les informó que la lista de aceptados sería publicada el día martes, en el tablón de anuncios.

Los dos chicos volvieron juntos a la habitación ciento doce, esta vez en silencio, y no comentaron más acerca de los Canarios.


	7. No es mi tipo'

Les aviso que en éste capítulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poquito más calientes. Aún no va a haber escenas explícitas, pero hay muchas más referencias y esas cosas. lean por su propio riesgo

* * *

'**No es mi tipo'**

Nick se había dado una ducha antes de irse a la audición, mientras que Jeff, que había tomado su última ducha el viernes por la mañana, decidió meterse al baño después de audicionar.

―Supongo que yo también puedo desnudarme aquí, ¿o te molesta acaso? ―preguntó Jeff a Nick mientras se desataba la corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa, sonriendo tímidamente.

―No, no… Siéntete tranquilo ―repuso el más bajo distraídamente, mientras se tumbaba de costado.

Mientras se Jeff desnudaba, Nick no pudo dejar de notar que toda la estructura física de Jeff era larga y estrecha. Es decir, Nick había visto ya con detenimiento sus largas y delgadas manos blancas, su estilizado cuello, y su anguloso y estrecho rostro. Pero viéndolo desnudo, tuvo que reconocer que además, sus piernas, brazos, torso, y hasta su pubis, eran largos y estrechos. "Vaya, inclusive su 'pistola' es larga y delgada. Se ve más grande que la mía" pensó Nick cuando Jeff se inclinó despreocupadamente para quitarse la ropa interior, y su largo pene colgó unos segundos. Su vello púbico, a diferencia del de Nick, era de un tono dorado, y sólo cubría sus testículos y su pubis, sin subir por el abdomen. Su vello axilar era del mismo tono dorado. "Por otro lado", pensó Nick, "yo tengo bastante más músculo que él"

Y era cierto. Jeff era muy alto, y vestido parecía ser muy delgado, pero, viéndolo desnudo, uno podía dar cuenta de sus tetillas flácidas, sus brazos delgados y flojos, sus alargados y poco firmes muslos. Inclusive había una acumulación de grasa en la parte inferior de su abdomen: una especie de barriga incipiente que no era evidente cuando estaba vestido. La verdad era que, comparándolo con el tonificado y fornido Nick, Jeff se veía poco menos que gordo, y a lo menos había que decir que estaba fuera de forma, pero eso no parecía importarle a Jeff, a quien, como Nick recordó en ese momento, no le gustaba el deporte.

Sin embargo, lo que le pareció extraño a Nick es que toda aquella visión le produjo una fuerte erección, que no tardó en hacerse notar, pues como a él le gustaba utilizar los pantalones ceñidos a la cintura y la cadera, su pene se marcó en la tela. La presión en su miembro le hizo cambiar de posición para evitar que le doliera. Jeff, más observador que Nick, reparó en el voluminoso bulto en la entrepierna de su compañero, y comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa:

―Veo que tienes una buena pieza ahí dentro, ¿eh? ―y soltó una risita nerviosa. Se quedó unos segundos observando la erección de su compañero y luego continuó sacando su ropa.

Nick, por toda respuesta, dio un resoplido, y se sentó en la cama con el pretexto de revisar su planificador de deberes. Pero en realidad se dedicó a observar de reojo el cuerpo de Jeff. El rubio extrajo del ropero una toalla blanca de hilo con el escudo de la academia y el número de la habitación bordado, la colgó de su hombro y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando le dio la espalda a Nick, este observó con curiosidad los glúteos de Jeff. Como el resto de su físico, eran algo flácidos, y parecían como desinflados. Sin embargo, excitaron abrumadoramente a Nick, quien, en cuanto Jeff desapareció en el interior de los aseos, recurrió al mísero placer que le proporcionaba su mano derecha, pensando que todo aquello era muy raro. "Ni siquiera es mi tipo", pensó cuando, pasados unos minutos, Jeff salió de la ducha con la toalla colgando de su cuello, totalmente desnudo y con su pene flácido colgando en medio de su vello dorado y se ponía una pequeña trusa blanca que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. "A mí no me gustan los rubios".

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que acababa de desahogarse, la visión de su compañero primero desnudo y luego con sus estrechos calzoncillos paseándose por la habitación, lo excitó sobremanera, de modo que terminó por meterse al baño para estimularse nuevamente.

El largo pene de su compañero de habitación apretujado en su ropa interior, sus pequeños testículos cubiertos de vello dorado, y (extrañamente) su flácido físico, le sirvieron a Nick de fantasía para su masturbación por bastante tiempo.

Nick no sabía por qué ver a su amigo desnudo lo excitaba tanto, aunque sospechaba que el hecho de que no pareciera haber morbo de por medio contribuía mucho. Después de todo, desde su infancia, cuando su padre lo bañaba, Nick no había visto nunca el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo sin sentir algo de culpa o miedo. Y ahí, en su habitación, ver a su compañero de cuarto y amigo desnudo no parecía tener nada de extraño, ni de malo, de modo que podía contemplarlo a sus anchas.

Lo que sí le parecía extraño era que el poco ejercitado físico del chico le produjera todo aquello. Durante mucho tiempo, los chicos que le había gustado ver (a los que veía de reojo o a escondidas en los vestidores o las duchas, o en vídeos o revistas) siempre habían sido chicos con físico fuerte, cuidado, y casi siempre morenos de piel y de cabello oscuro. ¿Por qué ahora le llamaba tanto la atención su flácido, blancucho y rubio amigo?

Lo cierto era que su amigo le producía tanta excitación sexual que por lo general, cuando Jeff se metía al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, Nick se quedaba en su cama, desahogando sus urgencias con ayuda de sus manos, jamás quedando satisfecho, y siempre queriendo acercarse más a su compañero.

Claro que, cuando se quedaba en su cama, estrujando y acariciando su miembro y ahogando jadeos y gemidos de placer, ni se imaginaba que en el interior del cuarto de baño, el objeto de su fantasía hacía lo mismo… fantaseando con él.


	8. Los Canarios

OK, verdaderamente me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Soy un criminal.  
Bueno, no. _Lo que pasa es que tuve un problema con mi computadora y... Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo.

Agradezco enormemente a Darrinia y a Suuw por sus amables reviews, los invito a leer sus Fics. Aquí un link a sus Profiles.

u/5379778/Darrinia

u/4048223/Suuw

Bueno, ahora lean.  
Damian fuera.

* * *

**Los Canarios**

El martes, a las once y media de la mañana, colocaron en el tablón una hoja cuyo encabezado decía así:

**Academia Dalton De Educación Preparatoria**

_**Canarios De Dalton**_

LISTA DE NUEVOS MIEMBROS ACEPTADOS

A continuación había una lista de nueve estudiantes. Alrededor de el tablero comenzaron a arremolinarse los alumnos que habían audicionado, acompañados de sus amigos, de modo que el corro era muy numeroso. Nick y Jeff aguardaron un poco apartados de la marabunta, de la cual comenzaron a apartarse varios chicos, con cara de desilusión.

Cuando finalmente el corrillo se disolvió, los dos amigos se aproximaron.

Los nombres de ambos figuraban en la lista. Los dos dieron un gritito que contenía emoción, alegría y orgullo, dieron un puñetazo al aire, y después se abrazaron. A continuación leyeron el pie de la página, que rezaba:

Los nuevos miembros aceptados deberán presentarse en el Salón de Reuniones  
de los de Tercer Grado, que es también la Sala de Prácticas del coro, el día de mañana, miércoles once de septiembre a las cinco de la tarde.  
A los nuevos miembros se les entregara el horario de ensayos, así como su insignia de _Los Canarios de Dalton_.  
A uno de los miembros recién aceptados, elegido por sorteo, se le entregará además un canario auténtico, el cual deberá cuidar como muestra de amor al arte y a la música.

¡Muchas Felicidades, y Bienvenidos al coro _Canarios de Dalton_!

Siguiendo la indicación del anuncio, los dos amigos se dirigieron al día siguiente al salón, aunque si bien bastante antes de la hora indicada. En los sillones al interior de la sala había ya tres personas, y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar otros veinticuatro. Jeff y Nick reconocieron al joven obeso que había presentado audición con ellos, aunque no vieron al muchacho pequeño del cabello negro y revuelto.

En un escritorio al fondo de la habitación, junto al piano, se sentaron tres chicos. Uno era David Martines, otro era el chico asiático que los había recibido el día de las audiciones, el otro era un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, alto y corpulento que francamente parecía fuera de lugar, pues tenía pinta de jugador estrella de fútbol. A Jeff le recordó al chico que lo había golpeado y se estremeció.

Mientras esperaban a que el ensayo comenzara, Jeff entabló conversación con el chico obeso, quien dijo llamarse Trent Nixon, ser alumno interno de primer grado, y tener tesitura de _Countertennore._

―¿Countertennore? ―Preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja, extrañado.

―Sí ―respondió Trent alegremente ―. Quiere decir que mi registro es muy alto, más alto que el de tenor. Casi como una chica.

―¿Y se supone que eso sea bueno? ―preguntó Jeff con curiosidad.

―Pues se podría decir que sí. El Countertennore, o _Contratenor_, es el registro masculino más raro. Es más escaso que el _Basso Buffo_ o el _Tennore Heroico-Caracttero_, alrededor de un cinco punto siete por ciento de los hombres es contratenor, frente al seis por ciento del _Heroico-De Carácter_ y al ocho punto cinco por ciento del _Bajo Profundo_.

―Ehh… ―Jeff se sentía abrumado. No había entendido nada. ―Mira, yo sólo canto de oído. No sé de teoría musical. No tengo idea de qué registro soy, ni de mi rango vocal, ni sé leer música. ―buscó con la mirada a Nick, pues esperaba que lo ayudara, pero no lo encontró. Después notó que estaba en el piano. ―Es decir, me encantaría aprender, pero no me abrumes con esos términos, porque no los entiendo.

―No te apures, mi amigo. No tiene nada de malo. Y acerca de tu tesitura, por lo que he oído, debes ser un tenor…

Justo en ese momento el muchacho asiático llamó al orden con un grito.

―¡Comienza la reunión! ―al momento todos los murmullos cesaron y los presentes concentraron su atención en los chicos del escritorio. ―Antes que nada, bienvenidos nuestros nuevos miembros. Muchas felicidades, estar incluidos en el coro no es una victoria pequeña. De hecho éste año hemos admitido a casi el doble de aspirantes que el año pasado.

Tras la entrega de insignias, David explicó a los nuevos miembros la dinámica del grupo, y se realizó el sorteo para ver quién tendría a Boccelli, el pequeño canario, quien se fue con Danyel Reed, un chico alto y corpulento de anteojos y cabello rizado.

Para finalizar, los Canarios con antigüedad cantaron Counting Stars de One Republic para dar la bienvenida a los miembros nuevos.

Mientras los Canarios cantaban la _cisura _de la canción, Nick sintió como la cabeza de Jeff se inclinaba sobre su hombro, al voltear el rostro hacia él, el rubio se enderezó rápidamente.

-Simplemente impecable -susurró Jeff.

-Maravilloso -lo corrigió Nick, asintiendo.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, y Jeff creyó ver en los profundos ojos verdes del pelinegro un brillo que él sólo había visto en una persona. En él mismo.


	9. Rumbo a las Sectoriales

**Rumbo a las Sectoriales**

Había pasado mes y medio desde el inicio de clases. Contrario a lo que habitan pensado, Nick y Jeff tenían gran cantidad de tiempo libre, de modo que ambos se habían inscrito en varias actividades. Nick, tras realizar pruebas, ingresó en el equipo de Lacrosse, los Carboneros; Jeff se había unido al club de Ajedrez, los Cernícalos, y ambos habían sido aceptados en el Club de Debates, Redacción y Oratoria, los Cardenales.

Poco a poco, entre Jeff y Trent había surgido una estrecha amistad, así como entre Nick y Thad. Aunque no tan estrecha como la de los ocupantes de la habitación 112, a los que sus amigos Canarios (a los que se había unido Trent) habían comenzado a llamar Niff, por la fusión de sus nombres.

Ya hacia el final de octubre, durante una sesión ensayo de los Canarios, David había anunciado al club que en un par de semanas se llevaría a cabo la fase Sectorial de la Competencia Nacional de Coros. Explicó que primero elegirían al solista y los duetistas, y después ellos nominarían las canciones que quisieran cantar. La selección final la haría el consejo en base al estilo del grupo y de los elegidos.

Jeff, ansioso de pararse en el centro de un escenario a cantar, fue de los primeros en anotar su nombre en la hoja de inscripciones. Nick, por su parte, estaba muy ocupado con los entrenamientos de Lacrosse y el torneo de Redacción y Oratoria con los Cardenales, de modo que se rehusó a intentarlo.

Unos días antes de Halloween, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Danyel Reed, y el chico rubio novio del asiático del Consejo (un tal Goldstein), se presentaron frente al resto de los Canarios para postularse al solo y el dueto.

Pasaron en orden alfabético. Primero Thad (Harwood), que cantó Can You Love Me Again? de John Newman; siguió Goldstein, cantando Next To Me de Emeli Sandé; luego Trent, con una canción en español muy movida llamada El Primer Día del Resto de mi Vida, de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Seguía Jeff, que había preparado una mezcla de canciones de Paramore: Ain't It Fun, Still Into You y The Only Exception. Al final se presentó Danyel, cantando Exceptional, el tema del programa A.N.T Farm.

Al terminar, el consejo les pidió que salieran para que se realizara la votación. Los cinco esperaron algunos minutos hasta que el chico asiático (un tal Wu) salió a buscarlos. El ganador del solo fué, sorprendentemente, Reed; los duetistas fueron Goldstein y Trent. Los otros dos serían las voces principales en el número grupal.

David pidió a Reed, Goldstein, Trent, Thad y Jeff que tuvieran listas tres canciones para la semana siguiente y cerró la sesión.

Al terminar la reunión, Jeff se dirigió solo a la habitación 112 y Nick se fue al gimnasio para la práctica de Lacrosse.

Ese día muchas cosas cambiarían, y ninguno de ellos lo sospechaba.

* * *

Bueno, primero: Carboneros, Cardenales y Cernícalos son aves, al igual que los canarios. Se me ocurrió hacer de Dalton una pajarería, poniendo a sus equipos y clubes nombres de pájaros. Por eso el club glee son Canarios y no Warblers como a mí me gusta.

Segundo, agradezco de nuevo a Darrinia y Suuw, así como a Emiily.23 por su sostenido apoyo a ésta historia. Tal vez pueda actualizar antes del fin de semana, así que estén al pendiente.

Tercero, amhh... No hay tercero.

Adiós.  
Nos leemos pronto.  
Damian.


	10. Con la Ayuda de Thad

Con la Ayuda de Thad

Nick caminó rápidamente hacia los vestidores del campo deportivo de la Academia. Antes de que alguien más llegara, se había cambiado al uniforme de Educación Física, pantaloncillos cortos azul naval con una franja ancha color rojo de cada lado y camiseta color blanco (ambas prendas llevaban un pequeño bordado del escudo de la Academia). Salió al campo y, según su costumbre, comenzó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Mientras hacía abdominales, Thad (que estaba también en el equipo) se le acercó para informarle que no habría entrenamiento porque el Coach había ido al dentista.  
Ambos amigos resolvieron hacer algo de ejercicio de cualquier manera, así que se pasaron la siguiente media hora haciendo flexiones, sentadillas, corriendo...

Finalmente los dos chicos se dirigieron a los vestidores para ducharse y cambiarse.  
Thad notó que su amigo evitaba mirarlo mientras estaba desnudo, y además que constantemente se pellizcaba su zona genital, del mismo modo en que lo hacía él para evitar o disminuir una erección. Al principio se extrañó, pero después comenzó a hacer memoria y una hipótesis se formó en su mente.

-Nick, ¿te gusta alguien?

-¡¿Qué?! -repuso Nick sobresaltado. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la escuela era únicamente para chicos, aquella pregunta podía contener mucho más de lo que parecía. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Somos amigos, quiero que seas honesto conmigo. ¿Sí? -Nick asintió débilmente con la cabeza. -He notado que evitas ver a los chicos del equipo cuando nos cambiamos; cuando nos conocimos, me contaste que en tu antigua preparatoria te acosaban, pero nunca me dijiste el motivo. Además, he visto que miras a los chicos de un modo extraño, como con deseo. -Se detuvo un segundo, pensando en lo que diría a continuación. Nick tenía la cabeza gacha en ese momento, de modo que Thad no podía ver que estaba llorando. -He visto algo en tus ojos. Algo hermoso y maravilloso. Eres un buen chico, y creo saber qué es lo que te ocurre, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si me lo dijeses tú.

Nick se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Realmente deseaba revelar aquello. Quería que sus amigos lo supieran. Anhelaba ser aceptado por lo que era...

-Thad yo... Yo no... A mí...

-Tranquilo. Entiendo. No tienes que decírmelo.

-No, yo quiero decirte. Quiero decírselo a todos. -Se detuvo para tomar aire. -Yo soy homosexual. Me gustan los chicos... Soy gay. -Terminó después de respirar profundamente.

Thad sonrió ligeramente y Nick le devolvió el gesto.

-Pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

-¿Perdón? -Repuso Nick, extrañado.

-Yo te había preguntado si te gustaba alguien. -rió Thad. -¿Y bien? ¿Alguien te gusta?

Nick dudó unos segundos antes de responder:

-Creo que me enamoré.

-¿De quién?

-De Jeff.

Ésta vez fue Thad quien se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Eso no es una gran sorpresa. -dijo finalmente, haciendo un ademán tranquilizador con las manos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bueno, Sterling es simpático, divertido, y muy guapo. -Nick enrojecio ante esta aseveración -Quiero decir, que para ninguno de nosotros sería raro enterarse que eres gay, y menos saber que te gusta Jeff.

-¿Tú crees?

-Seguro.

-En ese caso... Se lo diré. Pero no aún. Ni a él ni a los Warblers. Se lo diré el día de las sectoriales. Hasta entonces, ¡ni una palabra a nadie!

-Dalo por hecho. -respondió Thad sonriente.


	11. Un Momento Incómodo

A/N: Soy acérrimo enemigo de decir "No soy dueño de Glee, y blah, blah, blaaaaaah". Jamás verán eso en mis fics, nunca. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sin nosotros los gleeks, Glee, RIB, y toda la franquicia no sería nada, así que yo creo que Glee nos pertenece más a nosotros que a nadie. He dicho.  
Damian fuera.

* * *

**Un Encuentro Incómodo **

Animado por los comentarios de Thad, Nick se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en còmo revelarlo todo a Jeff y a los Warblers. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, comenzó a vagar por todo el campus, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba del lado opuesto del edificio.

"¡Rayos!", pensó el chico, al darse cuenta que en su ensimismamiento, había tomado el pasillo al revés. Avergonzado, enfiló por el corredor en sentido contrario, en dirección a la habitación 112.

* * *

Jeff se encontraba solo en la habitación. Nick tenía entrenamiento de Lacrosse y luego de natación, así que no llegaría en un par de horas, más o menos.

Había terminado los deberes, y aún era temprano, de modo que decidió "entretenerse" con ciertas revistas que tenía bajo el colchón. Jeff tenía varias revistas _non sanctas, _ejemplares conseguidos en establecimientos discretos y que jamás se le ocurriría enseñar a nadie.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas, observando uno a uno a los chicos retratados. Conforme avanzaban las páginas, sus posiciones se volvían más provocativas, al tiempo que se mostraba más piel, más músculo, luego vello y después…

* * *

Nick miró la hora en el celular, y se dio cuenta de que había pasado cerca de una hora desde que habían salido del ensayo con los Warblers. Sin embargo, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para terminar los deberes, pues era sábado y, además, quedaba una hora completa de lo que se suponía debía ser el entrenamiento, más la media hora que solía tardarse en ducharse y cambiarse…

* * *

A Jeff le parecía que ningún chico podía tener una 'herramienta' tan larga y tan gruesa, y menos aún en flacidez. Sin embargo, observarlos era sumamente excitante y placentero, aunque resultara irreal. Por encima del pantalón, el chico acariciaba su órgano sexual. Lo oprimía, lo acariciaba, lo jalaba levemente mientras pasaba las páginas de la revista.

Podía sentir cómo su propio miembro se hacía más grande y más rígido, cómo empezaba a sentirse más y más apretado en su ropa interior, cómo comenzaba asomarse por el elástico… debía liberarlo.

Revisó la puerta. Estaba cerrada. No podía entrar nadie sin la llave, y Nick tardaría al menos una hora en llegar. Volvió a la cama.

Bajó la bragueta y metió su mano… buscó su glande… lo encontró… comenzó a acariciarlo… se estremeció…

Desabrochó el cinturón y se desabotonó los pantalones. Después, los bajó junto con sus calzoncillos hasta los tobillos.

Se sentó en la cama. Su pene en total erección se pegaba a su flácido abdomen, apuntaba hacia arriba. Envolvió la verga de su pene con su mano izquierda. Entre lo delgada que era ésta y lo largo que era aquél, sus dedos apenas cubrían la mitad. Comenzó a recorrerlo con la mano formando un cerrado aro a su alrededor. Llevaba su mano de la base rodeada de vello dorado hasta su glande no circuncidado una y otra vez, primero muy lentamente y luego más rápido, y más rápido… rápido… rápido…

Estaba estremeciéndose y ahogando los gritos del inicio de su clímax, preparándose para expulsar el semen cuando sonó un ruido en la puerta. Alguien entraba. Jeff no tuvo tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada.

De repente, Nick Duval estaba plantado en la entrada del dormitorio mientras veía a su compañero de cuarto desnudo de la cintura a los tobillos, con su pene en la mano y unas revistas a su lado.

Jeff sintió como su pene, aún envuelto por su mano, se desinflaba con un globo sin atar al que sueltan de repente. Se quedó helado, estático, patético. Sentado en su cama con su ahora flácido pene en la mano izquierda, con los calzoncillos y los pantalones en los tobillos y rodeado de revistas…

¡Revistas! Estaba rodeado de revistas con fotografías de chicos desnudos… no podía dejar que su amigo las viera. Se levantó de un brinco, se subió los pantalones y los calzones y recogió las revistas a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto, Nick había cerrado la puerta y echado el cerrojo, para luego acercarse a su cama, donde dejó su mochila de piel marrón y se sentó, reprimiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que amenazaba con cortar su cara. No había visto nada horrible ni espantoso. De hecho, lo había excitado, pero se inclinaba para ocultar su erección. Después de todo, él no sabía que su compañero era homosexual también, y quería revelarlo de un modo especial.

Jeff metió las revistas bajo el colchón y después corrió al baño. Daba la impresión de que sólo quería esconderse. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Jeff, Nick se arrodilló junto a la cama de su compañero, pues le había parecido ver algo. Algo que lo cambiaba todo.

Debajo de la cama, había quedado una revista. En la portada, bajo el título de la revista, figuraba una fotografía del torso y cabeza de un chico de marcados músculos abdominales, pectorales, bíceps y tríceps; piel blanca lechosa y cabello y vello abdominal y axilar oscuro, con dos angostos tirantes como única vestimenta y los brazos extendidos y levantados, dejando ver su vello axilar. La erección de Nick se intensificó. El chico hojeó la revista. Estaba atestada de fotografías similares, aunque si bien algunas también mostraban… 'más abajo'.

"Si Jeff tiene revistas de chicos" pensó Nick "y se masturba con ellas… eso quiere decir que le gustan los chicos. ¡Mi compañero de habitación es homosexual!"

En ese momento sonó la puerta del baño. Nick volteó la cabeza para mirar a Jeff, sonriendo. Jeff lo miró de soslayo y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas tímidas que tanto encantaban a Nick.

―¿Ocurre algo, Nick? ―preguntó Jeff, al ver una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

―No, nada. Nada en absoluto… ―respondió Nick, sonriendo, mientras un él en su interior brincaba de gusto.


	12. Sectorials

He vuelto.  
Y ahora... ¡las Sectoriales!  
Lo cual significa ¡que Nick y Jeff salen de Narnia! ¿O no?  
Quién sabe... Lean, y lo sabrán.  
;D

* * *

Tras dos largas semanas de ensayos, las Sectoriales habían llegado, convirtiendo a Danyel Reed en un manojo de nervios andante. En la última semana, llegaba media hora temprano al auditorio para ensayar, y se retiraba a la hora del toque de queda. La mañana del jueves antes de la presentación fué encontrado por Wes, dormido en el suelo del escenario y con las partituras encima del pecho.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaban a punto de salir a actuar, parecía que sus nervios se habían evaporado. Desafortunadamente, eso no se hacía extensivo a los demás Warblers. Trent vocalizaba con tanta desesperación que a sus compañeros les daba miedo que se quedara sin voz justo antes de la presentación; Thad repetía una y otra vez sus partes de la canción y Goldstein y Jeff practicaban los movimientos de la coreografía a pesar de ejecutarlos a la perfección.

Nick observaba al rubio repetir la pirueta por quinta vez, cuando las luces de la gran habitación en que estaban parpadearon, indicándoles la tercera llamada: había llegado el momento de su actuación.

Todos los chicos se acomodaron en la formación inicial mientras una voz en off los anunciaba: "Desde Westerville, Ohio, de la Academia Dalton ¡Los Canarios!".

Justo antes de que subiera el telón los chicos comenzaron una perfecta armonía que era el intro de I Have A Dream, de ABBA. Tras los cuatro compases de intro, el reflector se enfocó en Danyel, que dió unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y comenzó a cantar

I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything

Reed expresó cada verso de la pieza con una pasión y sensibilidad indescriptibles que, acompañada de las perfectas armonías del coro, hicieron de la pieza un espectáculo hechizante. No cabía duda que a pesar de sus kilos de más, Danyel era capaz de hacer magia en el escenario.

I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream.

El muchacho alargó la última nota con maestría, al tiempo que los de el coro avanzaban cubriéndolo. Entonces el público prorrumpió en aplausos, mientras los chicos comenzaban una segunda armonía, más movida, que acompañaría a Trent y a Goldstein en su interpretación de Mean, de Taylor Swift.

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man

El número tuvo una sencilla coreografía narrativa que hablaba de la canción, y el coro acompañaba a Nixon y Goldstein. El acto arrancó nuevos aplausos, pues la complicidad de los chicos y la excelente coreografía cristalizaron en una presentación magnífica.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Al terminar la canción, todos los chicos se juntaron para comenzar la coreografía de la última canción: al tiempo que los del centro hacían los coros, Thad y Jeff salieron corriendo a extremos opuestos del escenario, cantando a dueto los primeros versos.

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light  
We're together now

Mientras el grupo al completo realizaba la compleja coreografía y los acompañaba con los arreglos vocales, Thad y Jeff se turnaron para cantar Chasing The Sun de The Wanted, uniendo sus voces de cuando en cuando y poniendo de pie al público. Al terminar la presentación fueron a las gradas para vez al último grupo, y esperaron al momento de la verdad.

―Ha sido un reñido enfrentamiento, pero sólo un grupo pasará a la siguiente fase. ―Anunció una mujer menuda y rubia que era la encargada de entregar los resultados. ―En tercer puesto... ¡Los Campanilleros! ―el último grupo que se había presentado, un coro eclesiástico, pasó a recoger el trofeo de tercer lugar y se retiró. ―Y en primer lugar...

* * *

¡Hasta ahí!

Me odian y los entiendo, pero era necesario. Sólo así estarán al pendiente del siguiente cap...  
Les pido a los que leen que revieween de menos para tirarme jitomatazos, porque tres reviews por capítulo es deprimente. V_v'  
Es todo. Damian fuera.


	13. Descontrol, Confusión y Desesperación

Volví, y ahora sabrán que pasó con los Canarios... aunque tal vez me odien por lo que pasa después.

Por otro lado, vuelvo a agradecer a Darri, Emi y Su por su apoyo a la historia. Espero actualización de sus historias (especialmente del Niff de Suuw).

Ahora lean.

* * *

**Descontrol, Confusión y Desesperación**

―Y en primer lugar... de la Academia Dalton en Westerville, ¡Los Canarios!

Los chicos estallaron en júbilo. Danyel fué empujado por Jeff y Trent y se adelantó para recibir el trofeo de primer lugar. Acto seguido, se vio rodeado de el resto de los Canarios, que le daban palmadas en la espalda. Extasiados por el regocijo, salieron del Auditorio mientras entregaban el segundo lugar al otro coro y se dirigieron al bus que los llevaría de vuelta a Westerville.

―¡Celebración a las seis en la sala de Música! ―gritó Wes.

―¡Y después fiesta en mi casa! ―agregó Thad.

El viaje de vuelta a la Academia fué rápido, hacia las cuatro de la tarde ya estaban ahí, y los internos se precipitaron al interior para descansar un poco, mientras que los demás corrieron a sus casas.

Nada más entrar en la habitación 112, Jeff se lanzó a su cama, programó su celular para sonar a las cinco cuarenta y cinco y se quitó los zapatos. Mientras tanto, Nick entró en el baño. Cuando salió, sonrió al encontrarse con Jeff dormido, abrazado a dos de sus cuatro almohadas. El chico se sentó en su cama, y se dedicó a observar a su compañero dormir.

Jeff era hermoso dormido. Su rubio cabello, humedecido por el sudor, se adhería a su frente en pequeños mechones, su rostro se sonrosaba ligeramente, su boca entreabierta se curvaba en una sonrisita tranquila, mientras su delgado pecho se inflaba y desinflaba acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración. Además, a Nick le resultaba adorable la manera en que se abrazaba de sus almohadas. Más de una vez se imaginó a sí mismo en el lugar de las almohadas, siendo abrazado por los brazos de Jeff.

Nick se sintió invadido por una multitud de sentimientos encontrados. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, y se levantó. Aunque se había duchado por la mañana, decidió darse un baño rápido para aclarar su mente, de modo que sacó del armario una muda completa de ropa y una toalla.

* * *

Jeff se despaviló ligeramente. Soltó un gemidito y se revolvió un poco. Decidió no moverse mucho para no terminar de despertar. Estaba seguro de qur si se le hacía tarde, Nick lo despertaría. De pronto, Jeff percibió un olor agradable cerca suyo, acompañado de un aliento cálido... entonces pudo sentir unos labios suaves apoyarse en su mejilla, que de inmediato sintio arder, y luego un débil susurro que decía "Te quiero".

* * *

Cuando iba a medio camino hacia el baño, Jeff soltó una especie de gemido, paralizando momentáneamente a Nick. Pasados unos segundos, dejó la ropa a los pies de la cama del rubio y se acercó a él. Su rostro estaba en total calma, y su respiración era nuevamente acompasada. El jóven pelinegro no pudo aguantarse más. Acercó su rostro al de su amigo, lo besó en la mejilla y susurró "Te quiero". Después corrió, tomó la ropa y se metió al baño.

* * *

El rubio se quedó sin aliento, e instintivamente se mantuvo quieto, de modo que pareció dormido. Jeff no se atrevió a abrir los ojos o moverse hasta que oyó como se cerraba una puerta. Por un momento creyó que Nick se había marchado, pero luego el rumor del agua corriendo le aclaró que el pelinegro se había metido en el baño.

El muchacho reflexionó unos segundos lo que acaba de ocurrir. Nick, su mejor amigo, su compañero de habitación, el chico del que llevaba enamorado tres meses, le había besado y dicho que lo quería.

Le parecía bastante claro lo que procedía hacer, pero no quería parecer precipitado... Necesitaba consejo. Decidió ir con Trent. Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se puso los zapatos, tomó su teléfono, se cambió el blazer, y salió en dirección a la habitación 558, la que compartían Trent y Konrad Wu.

* * *

Nick se metió al baño a toda velocidad, abrió a todo la llave del agua fría y se desnudó, autorrecriminandóse por lo que había hecho."¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer eso, imbécil?", se dijo mentalmente el jóven tenor, "Tú no sabes lo que él siente. Posiblemente acabas de perder su amistad para siempre".

La desesperación del chico creció aún más al salir del baño y encontrar que Jeff se había ido. Nick se sentó en su cama, y lloró amargamente por varios minutos. Al cabo se tranquilizó, se levantó, se peinó y lavó la cara, y se dirigió a la fiesta, decidido a actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

Es todo por ahora.  
Esperen actualización pronto.  
Damian fuera.


	14. Juntando a Niff

Damian está de regreso *gritos, aplausos, abucheos, silbidos, etcétera*. Y eso quiere decir que Jeck será realidad al fin *más gritos, aplausos, abucheos, silbidos y etcétera*. Ahora, una noticia: éste capi será bastante largo *todavía más gritos, aplausos, silbidos y etcéteras* y no habrá absolutamente nada de lemmon *canto de grillos*.

Lo siento, ya vendrá. Pero por el momento ando muy melosito, y mi modo perver está en stand-by y no encuentro el botón de encendido [D:], de manera que Darri tendrá que esperar un poco, y Rikurt podrá leer sin riesgos.

Aparentemente el largo de mis notas de autor es proporcional al largo del cap. Interesante... *se rasca el mentón* OK, no [~_~'].

Bueno, ahora lean. Capítulo no recomendado para personas diabéticas por su alto contenido de miel. [~_~'] OK, no.

* * *

**Juntando a Niff**

―¡Ya voy, Konrad! ―exclamó Trent al oír que alguien golpeaba en la puerta ―¿Volviste a olvidar la llave...? ―preguntó, pero se interrumpió al abrir la puerta y no ver a su compañero de habitación, sino a un muy emocionado Jeff. ―¿Qué ocurrió, Jeff?

―M-me be-besó y me d-di-dijo que me qu-quería... ―un sollozo quebró la voz del barítono, que pronto se vio abrazado por el robusto muchacho y arrastrado al interior de la habitación.

―¿Qué pasó, exactamente? ―preguntó el castaño, mirando directamente a los vidriosos ojos color miel del más delgado.

―Cuando llegamos, yo me acosté y el fué al baño... ―Jeff le contó todo a Trent con el mayor detalle de que fué capaz. Dijo todo lo que recordaba, tratando de no omitir nada que pudiera ser importante. ―...entonces se metió al baño y yo vine para acá. ―concluyó Sterling. Luego soltó un sollozo y un suspiro.

―Bueno... ―murmuró el jóven Nixon con aire pensativo ―¿tú no habías dicho que te le querías declarar?

―¡Sí, si quería! Y aun quiero hacerlo, pero... quería hacerlo de un modo especial. ―lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

―Entonces te ayudaré a hacerlo. ―respondió Trent con voz firme y un gesto de decisión en el rostro.

* * *

Nick entró en el salón de música, que ya estaba arreglado para una "fiesta" (entiéndase una fiesta estilo Wesley Montgomery, manteles largos, cubiertos completos, música a volumen moderado, etcétera). Minutos después llegaron Jeff y Trent, Danyel, Konrad Wu y Marcel Goldstein tomados de la mano, Thad, David, Nathan, Terry, John, Ralph, Chris y James. Thad se sentó junto a Nick y, con un tono bastante preocupado le preguntó:

―Y bien, ¿que ocurrió con Jeff?

―La cagué totalmente. ―Repuso Nick con aire alicaído. ―Lo besé.

―Pues eso es bueno, ¿no?

―Tú no entiendes nada. ―Sollozó Nick y se levantó para después salir corriendo de la sala.

Mientras Trent consolaba a Jeff, alcanzó a ver la escena de Thad y Nick con el rabillo del ojo. Tras pensarlo un momento, dejó a Jeff solo, y fué a hablar con Thad.

―Tenemos que juntar a éstos tontos.

―Sí, Trent. Tienes razón. Tenemos que hacer que sepan lo que siente el otro.

―Entonces, ¿plan Warbler Jeck en marcha?

―Plan en marcha ―respondió Thad con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Trent.

* * *

―¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ―Exclamó Nick al oír cómo alguien tocaba en la puerta.

―Soy Thad, Nick. Y si no me abres voy a tirar la puerta. No me importa si me castigan. Necesito hablar contigo. ―Respondió Thad con tranquilidad.

Nick soltó un resoplido y se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta. Thad entró lentamente en la habitación. Su amigo estaba acostado en su cama, abrazado a una almohada. El chico supo que la almohada no era suya, sino de Jeff, pues faltaba una en la cama del rubio.

―Nick, tienes que decirle. Dijiste que lo harías.

―Pero ya no quiero hacerlo. ―Sollozó Nick. Thad escuchó la voz de su amigo, ahogada por la almohada que el chico apretaba contra sí. ―No quiero perder su amistad. Prefiero tenerlo sólo como amigo que no tenerlo en absoluto.

―No sé por qué piensas que podrías perder la amistad de Jeff, pero si ya no le quieres decir nada, no lo hagas. ―Thad se interrumpió unos segundos, tal vez esperando una respuesta por parte de su compañero. Sin embargo ésta no llegó, de modo que agregó ―Sin embargo, no te vas a escapar de ir a mi casa a celebrar nuestra victoria. Te llevaré a rastras si es necesario.

―No quiero ir.

―Pues te llevaré arrastrando, entonces.

Nick se levantó de mala gana, y se fué con Thad a la fiesta en casa del último. Si todo funcionaba como debía, para medianoche Niff-Jeck sería una realidad.

* * *

Nick y Jeff nunca se enterarían de cómo demonios habían terminado encerrados juntos en el vestidor de los padres de Thad, pero ahí estaban, al interior de la pequeña habitación , totalmente solos.

―¡No vamos a sacarlos de ahí hasta que se arregle todo entre ustedes! ―Les había Thad desde la puerta antes de salir y cerrarla.

―¡Los dejaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario! ―Agregó Trent.

―Lo siento mucho ―murmuró Nick después de un rato encerrados.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Realmente no me quieres?

―Por supuesto que te quiero, Jeffy... pero sé que tú a mí no, y entiendo si quieres que me cambie de habitación. Sólo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

―Pero qué poco me conoces ―sonrió el rubio, cuyo corazón se estrujó al oír a Duval llamarlo Jeffy ―. Yo también te quiero.

El más alto abrazó estrechamente a su amigo, quien se aferró a él como quien se aferra a un salvavidas enmedio del océano. Jeff acarició la espalda de Nick, buscó su mirada y sin previo aviso, lo besó. Fue un beso dulce, suave, romántico. Un beso del amor más puro. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba el sufrimiento que inconscientemente le había causado al otro, sin embargo ese beso fue capaz de borrar todo rastro de tristeza en ambos.

―Verdaderamente te quiero muchísimo, Nick. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida, y quiero ser aún algo más para ti. Conozco y estoy consciente de mi orientación desde los once años, y he sentido atracción por muchos, pero muchos chicos. Sin embargo, por tí siento lo que nunca sentí por nadie más. Y puedo ver en tus ojos que sientes lo mismo por tí.

―Sí siento lo mismo, Jeffy. Contigo me siento como nunca me senti con nadie más. Quiero ser quien te haga sentir así. Quiero que seas para mí, y yo ser para tí. Te quiero.

Se volvieron a besar. Era el primer beso de ambos. Una de las muchas primeras veces que compartirían, y la más importante por ser la que diera paso a todas las demás.

* * *

Aaawwwwhhh!

¿Qué les pareció?

Si les soy honesto, me salieron mis lagrimitas al escribir éste capítulo. En serio. Ahora, en el próximo cap... Trent y Danyel revelarán un gran secreto, al igual que Thad, y una noticia local estremecerá a la comunidad de Dalton, especialmente a los Warblers; y el chaparro y el panocha tendrán su primer dueto.

Por cierto (ahora te hablo a tí, Suuw [7-7]), ¿qué pasó con MYGBTOTSM? *0.o ¿Ké dijió?* Suuw sabe a qué me refiero.

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Damian fuera, beaucoup de câlins.


End file.
